


Lego vs Scientists

by Firebird_18



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Holtz is a tease, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All it took was a stormy night in the firehouse and one personalised Lego set</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lego vs Scientists

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this on my phone... sorry for any mistakes

Rain lashed against the firehouse windows. Erin flinched. Thunder echoed around the second floor. Erin flinched again. She was staring at the whiteboard in front of her waiting for the next flash of lightning,  
“Boo.” Erin yelped and jumped a foot in the air, only to land in front of Holtzmann who had snuck up behind her with her goggles hanging off of one eat,  
“Holy cow Holtzmann.” Erin put her hand over her chest,  
“What are you even working on?” Holtzmann ignored Erin's outburst and tilted her head at the neat writings covering the board. Erin turned back to the board and frowned,  
“Honestly, I'm not even sure.” Erin sighed and put down the marker pen she was holding. She flinched again as another loud rumble echoed through the room. Holtz peered at her and frowned at her,  
“Wanna help me?” She abruptly said, effectively killing the silence that had descended upon them. Erin looked behind her shoulder to stare at Holtz cautiously,  
“I mean you don't have to because of last time…” Holtz added quickly. That was putting it mildly; last time Erin almost lost her hand and she definitely burnt off the ends of her hair making it about an inch shorter and the entire second floor smelt of singed hair. Who knew hair dye was that flammable? Erin shook the memories from her head and nodded slowly,  
“Sure I'll help.”  
“Awesome.” Holtz grinned and moved to one of her workbenches and pushed everything onto the floor making Erin wince and wait for the explosion. When nothing happened she noticed Holtz had disappeared,  
“Holtz?” She called out warily. Erin jumped again when Holtzmann suddenly appeared from behind a desk on the other side of the room,  
“Yes, Erin with an E?” Holtzmann replied with a smirk, Erin smiled and blushed,  
“You're never going to let me live that down are you?” Erin laughed quietly as Holtz slid over the top of the empty desk and landed inches from her face,  
“Nope.” She popped the p and winked before turning around to show Erin what she needed help with. Erin paused and glanced at Holtz then back at the table,  
“Lego? You need help with Lego?” Erin deadpanned,  
“Everyone knows it's more fun with a partner.” Holtz shrugged but pulled off her goggles and let them rest on her coiffed hair. Erin narrowed her eyes at her,  
“We are talking about the lego right?” She asked slowly, Holtz blinked but then smirked,  
“Well that's more fun too but yes I was talking about the lego.” Holtz grabbed the box and ripped it open,  
“Holtz you gotta be careful with it.” Erin said as she began grabbing bags and the instruction book before realising what they were building. She froze and gaped,  
“Is this the, er, the…” Erin trailed off as she looked closer at the book,  
“Yes it is the firehouse we’re standing in.” Holtz said smugly,  
“Did you design this?” Erin asked in a quiet voice,  
“Just because I'm a nuclear mad scientist it might make you forget that I am also an engineer and we love making things that actually work.” Holtzmann said casually,  
“How could I forget that you're an engineer,” Erin replied, “You literally make all our stuff.”  
“Fair point. Now are you going to stand there and stare or actually help me?” Erin hadn't even noticed when Holtzmann had taken the book out her hand and opened the right bags. Erin had just stood their watching Holtz’s face as she talked and the slight twitches her face made when she was excited or proud. Erin shook herself out of it, she should not be openly staring at her beautiful colleague who she may or may not have a serious crush on. Erin looked down at the table which was now scattered with little bricks and figures because while Erin had been drooling over Holtz, she had already built the little lego figures and lined them up. Erin was almost clear of her inner wonderings when she actually saw the figures,  
“Are those us?” She chuckled gently and picked up each one to stare at,  
“Well you can't have the ghostbusters HQ without the actual ghostbusters now can you?” Holtz grinned and rocked on her heels, letting herself get lost in staring at Erin as she carefully inspected each figure before laughing at the details and moving to the next one. Erin picked up the one with perfectly styled blonde hair and saw that she even had her signature welding goggles on the face,  
“Aw Holtz, you look even cuter as a lego figure.” Erin laughed as she held it up next to Holtzmann’s actual face which had changed into a manic grin,  
“Why Dr Gilbert, are you flirting with me?” She asked with a smirk. Erin flushed a deep red and stuttered out a reply,  
“Well. I mean. I'm not blind. I mean. Never mind.”  
“Don't worry, you're secret is safe with me.” Holtzmann said with a wink before turning to the table, “Now if I pass you pieces can you put them together.” Holtzmann asked as she pulled her goggles down over her eyes. Erin nodded before looking around the quiet firehouse,  
“Where's Abby and Patty?” She asked,  
“Oh they got stuck uptown thanks to some burst water main.” Holtzmann waved off the question, “So can we start?” She grinned at the question,  
“Sure I mean how hard can it be?” Erin said with a smile.

Famous last words.

It was only two hours later and the once calm floor was filled with manic laughter and a frustrated Erin,  
“Oh my God Holtz!” Erin said pointing to a piece, “I said this one!” She shook her head as she slowly built up the first part of the set,  
“Wait, which page are we looking at here?” Holtz asked around giggles,  
“This one!” Erin pointed at the left page, Holtz burst out laughing,  
“Oh I thought we were looking at this page.”  
“Clearly this is more difficult than I thought.” Erin huffed as Holtz put more pieces next to her,  
“Oh come on sour puss don't you see the fun side to this?” Holtz bumped their shoulders together,  
“Holtz we have done, like, not even a quarter of this part.” Erin slumped over the desk,  
“We just need to find our flow.”Holtz argued quietly in her ear,  
“Holtz this is lego building not a yoga class.” Erin's muffled voice came up from the table,  
“Who's talking about lego?” Holtz said quietly. Erin's head shot up off the desk and she stared at Holtzmann wide eyed. Holtz stifled a laugh and Erin frowned,  
“No it’s not what you think.” Holtzmann explained quickly, “You have a brick stuck to your forehead.” Holtz burst out laughing as Erin's hand shot to her head and peeled off the small lego piece that had stuck to her. She stared at it incredulously for a few seconds before joining in Holtz’s uncontrolled laughter. After five minutes Erin had wrangled in her last few stray giggles but Holtzmann was still killing herself with laughter and she slipped backwards off of her stool. She landed with a solid thud and Erin knelt down next to the shaking engineer,  
“You okay Holtzy?” Erin asked gently. Holtz took three deep breaths and looked up at Erin,  
“A lego piece killed the moment.” Holtzmann started laughing again and Erin chuckled along with her,  
“Why is that so funny?”  
“I was about to make a move and you had a frickin lego piece stuck to your forehead.” Holtz sobered up for a second to look at Erin, “Tell me you see the humor Erin.”  
“Oh I do but you've been laughing for ten minutes.” Erin replied with a small smile,  
“Whoops.” Holtz sat up and stared up at the table, “You wanna finish the building.” She smirked, leaning in closer to Erin,  
“Sounds…” Erin trailed off leaning forward to meet Holtz halfway,  
“Boring.” Holtz whispered before pressing her lips to Erin's. Erin melted into the kiss instantly and Holtzmann was quick to deepen it and pull her closer. An hour later and Abby arrived back with Patty in tow,  
“I don't care if it's storm season, my hair does not like the rain.” Patty complained, swishing her hair around like a dog,  
“Erin! Holtz! We're back!” Abby yelled to the empty firehouse. There was no 80s music floating from the second floor or any random explosions followed by a scream of Erin's. Abby glanced at Patty,  
“Maybe they went out?” Patty suggested,  
“In this weather? They're not as dumb as Kevin.” Abby rolled her eyes before walking upstairs. She took in the scene of the second floor; one table scattered with Lego, four highly volatile containers rolling the floor and countless machines broken from being pushed off the table. Abby shook her head and went back downstairs,  
“Well, where they at?” Patty asked,  
“I think they're on the third floor and I think there's an unfinished lego set on the second that Holtz obviously got Erin to help with.” Abby replied sitting at her desk,  
“Shall we finish it then?” Patty said carefully,  
“Naturally.” Abby replied as the pair ran upstairs. When Holtz did appear a couple hours later, she waltzed down the stairs in her ghostbusters boxers and Erin's shirt, she did a double take at the now completed Lego Firehouse sitting on her desk,  
“Have fun?” Abby smirked from the corner of the room, where she and Patty were sitting,  
“Did you finish that?” Holtzmann asked pointing at the desk,  
“Yup”  
“Nice.” Holtz nodded and kept walking to the kitchen where she got two coffees and danced her way back to the stairs going up,  
“One of those for me?” Patty asked. Holtz shook her head and started up the stairs,  
“Yo! Erin with an E! I got your coffee!” Holtz yelled up. Abby and Patty raised an eyebrow and waited for the reply, but we're surprised when Erin came down the stairs in her MIT sweatshirt and a pair of joggers,  
“Thanks Holtz.” Erin walked past the two sitting the corner and went to her desk. Holtz smirked and picked up a wrench to continue modifying the latest version of the ghost shotgun. Abby and Patty looked at each of them before gaping at them,  
“What just happened?” Patty whispered,  
“You know what, I don't know.” Abby replied. Holtzmann smirked and glanced at Erin who was trying not to laugh herself,  
“Holtz try not to burn my shirt.” Erin said slowly as to avoid laughing,  
“Well I can't promise that.” Holtz replied picking up the blowtorch,  
“I'm serious.” Erin looked cautious now,  
“So. Am. I.” Holtz punctuated each word with a quick flame escaping the torch. Erin shook her head and went back to reading. Holtzmann moonwalked over to Erin and leant across the table, inches away from her face,  
“I promise to try and not burn your little bow tie babe.” She said gently with a smirk, Erin blushed but kept her eyes on her book,  
“And if I break my promise, then I'll stop my work and we can go somewhere else.” Holtz whispered flirtatiously and Erin was now trying to beat a firetruck in how red her face can go. Erin bit her lip and kept her eyes on the book as she nodded her acceptance. Holtz jumped off the table and went back to work. Abby and Patty had watched this with slightly slack jaw expressions but when Holtz let the blowtorch brush against the white shirt she was wearing and very slowly grin manically before turning towards Erin's desk where Erin was wide eyed and redder than a tomato. Holtz danced over to Erin and pulled on her hands,  
“C’mon ghost girl. You made a deal.” Holtz whined as Erin avoided her eyes,  
“Do you see me complaining Holtzy?” She replied with a smirk finally looking down at Holtz. Holtzmann grinned and pulled her flush against her. Just when Erin thought she was going to kiss her, Holtz placed her hands on her cheeks and licked a line from her chin to her eyelid,  
“Lessgo.” Holtz grabbed her hand and tugged her towards the stairs, Erin glanced at Abby and Patty and waved to them with a grin before being pulled up the stairs. There was a few seconds of silence before Patty spoke up,  
“About damn time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> Any prompts you have comment below :)


End file.
